What I wanted to have happen in the Touchstone of Ra
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: What if Sophia knew about the symbol of Ra and used Patricia as the sacrifice. This is what I wanted to have happen in the Touchstone of Ra. It's a Multi-Chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my GOD! I just finished watching TOR and there was so much that I wanted to happen. For once I wanted Sophia to capture Patricia instead of KT. So here's Chapter One hope you guy's like it. I do not nor will I ever own House of Anubis.**

_What I wanted to happen in the Touchstone of Ra_

_Chapter One:_

"Patricia, Patricia?! PATRICIA!" Eddie shouts as he looks around the woods for his girlfriend.

Unknown to all of them Sophia was chanting something in Egyptian and walking backwards while holding the touchstone in front of Patricia's face. Sophia saw a warehouse in the distance. Sophia smirked to herself and quickly turned her head back to Patricia's dazed state.

"Patricia foreward...Into the warehouse." Sophia says as Patricia does as she says. "Now I just have to keep you hear until it's time for the sacrifice, but first...I need to find the sacraficial amulet." Sophia says as she snaps Patricia out of her control.

"SOPHIA!" Patricia charges the door but gets it slammed in her face. "LET ME OUT!" Patricia was slamming on the door and trying to get it unlocked but nothing seemed to work.

Sophia was standing on the other side of the door and heard Patricia's please. She soon heard quit sobbing and smiled to herself. Sophia walked back to Anubis house with a metal necklace for the Valadictorian to switch it for the symbol of Ra.

"Hey Willow can I switch your metal...for this one." Sophia says as she brings out a replica of the sacraficial necklace.

"Oooh shiny, here you go." Willow says.

**-Time Skip: The Next Day; Before Graduation-**

"Here you go, Patricia." Sophia says as she forces the necklace over her head. "You will now listen to my every command." Sophia says as Patricia stands up and nods.

Sophia and Patricia walk out of the warehouse together to walk towards the grounds of were she would summon Ra. She pushed Patricia to the ground and told her to stay there as she walked to Anubis house to get the rest of the peices for the pyramid.

"NO! Think about what your doing!" Eddie said as he and the Middle School kids stopped a few feet from her.

"It's all I've thought about for the last hundred years." Sophia says. "The pyramid has been built and now a Sacrifice must be made." Sophia points to Patricia as the coin glows an Orangey color.

"Eddie, they need the Sacra-OH NO!" KT and Fabian shouted together as they saw the glowing coin around Patricia's neck.

"PATRICIA!" Eddie shouts as tears fall from his eyes.

Patricia looks at Eddie and gives him a small smile and begins to walk towards the pyramid. Eddie wanted so much to save his girlfriend, but no matter how many times he tried to reach her Sophia knocked him back. Eddie looked towards the sky to see that the sun was darkening to a deep Orange.

"Ra is angry, he needs a sacrifice." Eddie said as Patricia touches her hands to the pyramid.

Patricia's body begins to glow a golden color as the sky lightens up and a blast is heard. Patricia falls to the ground not breathing and very pale. Eddie and the other Sibuna members ran up to her as Gold droplet's suddenly began raining from the sky. Sophia disappears into the shadows of the trees as Eddie begin's to sob loudly into Patricia's leather jacket.

_Don't forget me Eddie..._A voice says as Eddie turns around to see the disappearing shadow of Patricia.

**-Time Skip: Patricia's funeral; 2 week's after Graduation-**

It was raining on this particular day as we see the Graduates of the House of Anubis and some of the teacher's surrounding a coffin. The people who were there were Trudy, Patricia's house mother, Victor, Patricia's caretaker, Eddie, Patricia's boyfriend, Mrs. Andrew's, Patricia's French and language teacher, KT, One of Patricia's best friends. All the former student's and teachers wore either a Black dress or something Black. Mara Jaffray was crying silently into her Boyfriend Fabian's shoulder as the priest read the will and testimony that Patricia's twin sister had wrote her.

"Why did it have to be her Eddie, why." KT says inbetween her sobs.

"Because it was the only way to save Eddie's life." A voice says that all the residence in the cemetary recognized.

**Okay so I'm going to end it in a Cliffhanger; who do you think the voice belongs too? You can give me your thoughts or complaints in a Review. Thanks!**

**Here are some question's that you can answer in your Review...**

**1) Should the voice be Sara, Caroline, Rufus, Vera, Nina or Amber?**

**2) What couples do you want me to have?**

**3) I need some OC's so could you guy's follow the spread sheet below.**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Personality:**

**What they look like:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color: (EX: Blue, Black, Red with Purple streaks, Ext.)**

**House they live in: (EX: If Graduated just put none)**

**Romance: (EX: Yes/No; if Yes who with)**

**Secret:**

**Background: (EX: Good childhood/Bad childhood)**

**Thank you guy's again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the Reviews and I would specifically like to thank JAMBERLOVERFOREVER and Anna Bliss aka Ivy B.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

_What I wanted to happen in the Touchstone of Ra_

_Chapter Two:_

"NINA?!" The Sibuna club (minus KT) shouted as they ran up to the Blond American.

"What do you mean that Patricia died to protect Eddie?" KT asks as she walks up to Nina.

Nina looks at all the teacher's and the Sibuna club with a grim look on her face.

"When I first had the vision about Sophia taking the Touchstone then I tried to get on the first plane back here. Anyway the reason that I'm here is because if Patricia hadn't of sacrificed herself then Eddie would have lost his Osirion powers and caused the world to lose it's only Protector. If Eddie's Osirion powers dissapeared then I would not exist right now." Nina says as Eddie and the other Sibuna's gaspn in shock.

"So if I touched the pyramid you would be wiped out of existance?" Eddie says as Nina nods.

"But why couldn't somebody else sacrifice themselve? Why did it have to be Patricia?" KT said.

"The reason it had to be Patricia was because she was meant to do that. But she is not dead, her soul is trapped in another dimension." Nina says causing everyone there to gasp in shock and fear.

"How do we get her back..." Alfie asks quietly.

"In order for Patricia's soul to return to her body we have to defeat the Alcemist's daughter." Nina says.

"WHAT!" A new voice shouts as a Pink blob tackles Nina to the ground in a choke hold.

"A-Amber, ca-can't breath." Nina said as Amber gets of her. "The other reason Patricia died is because if she didn't then Rufus and Senkara would have come back to life." Nina says as Amber screams in her ear.

"WITHOUT PATRICIA THERE'S NO PEDDIE!" Amber screams.

_Why does Amber have to be so loud... _Patricia's voice says from behind Eddie.

"Patricia?" Eddie asks turning around and seeing the ghost form of Patricia.

"What do you mean Eddie? There's no one there." Alfie says looking at the place were Eddie is staring at.

_Alfie's as clueless as ever. Anyway Eddie I'm here to give you your first clue. _Patricia says as Nina walks closer to Eddie and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Patricia...what do you mean by 'Clue'?" Nina asks turning to Patricia's ghost form.

_Go to the place  
Were the first clue rides  
Follow the light  
To save the soul of a friend  
To return the sacrificed  
To the world of the living. _After Patricia finished the riddle she disappeared back into the shadows.

Unknown to all of them but a shadow was watching them and the person was shaking in slight rage.

"She was suppost to die...I will do everything in my power to keep them away from the cup." The figure says as she walks away into the darkness.

**Patricia: Uh Oh, what are my friend's going to do next to find out watch for the next chapter of 'What I wanted to happen in the Touchstone of Ra' Man that's a mouthfull.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's Sophia have planned? Read and find out. I also forgot to thank alloftheabove2013 and NicholeDWalker1 and anybody else who created an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I does not own HoA**

_What I wanted to have happen in the Touchstone of Ra_

_Chapter Three:_

Sophia stomped angrilly into Anubis house and started tearing the place to shreds looking for the Cup of Ankh; with no luck. Sophia growls and soon here's the slam of the front door indicatting that someone entered the house.

"Hello?" A girl's voice asks as Sophia walks into the commons room.

"What on earth happened here." Sophia says showing fake shock at the destruction she had caused.

"Hi my names Nicole but you can call me Nikki." The girl says as she extends her hand towards Sophia.

"I'm Sophia." Sophia shakes Nikki's hand as Mara, Jerome, and Joy walk into the room.

"Nicole Anne Jaffray get over here...now." Mara says as Nikki walks away from Sophia.

"Mara why do you always have to keep me away from people I think are cool." Nikki whines.

"I don't want you to be around Sophia do you understand me." Mara says as her sister nods reluctantly.

"Good." Mara walks away with Joy giving her a thumbs up as she walks past them.

The front door opens again and Nina, Amber, Fabian, KT, and Eddie all run inside and head up the stairs towards the attic. (The one place Sophia didn't check) Sophia trys to follow them but is knocked down by a ghostly figure.

_Hello Sophia...Miss me. _Patricia says as Sophia try's to walk through Patricia but ends up running into a solid object. _Remember, I'm not dead. I knew you were watching us and I knew you would come here so I waited for you to try and follow my friends. _Patricia smirks as she makes Sophia walk into a wall multiple times and then knocks her unconscious.

"Way to go Yacker." Eddie says as he and the rest of Sibuna walk down the stairs. Nina was holding the cup of ankh in her hand and smiling triumphantly at Patricia as she smiles back.

_You guy's still have a long way to go until you can bring me back...here's your second clue. _Patricia says as Mara, Joy, and Jerome walk over to them.

"Where have you guys been." Mara scolds as Eddie puts his hand over his eye in the symbol of Sibuna. "Oh, okay but keep me posted yeah." Mara says as the other Sibuna's (plus Nina) nod.

_Anyway, to find what you have lost  
Go to the warehouse in the cross  
When day turns to night  
Try not to give yourself a fright _Patricia disappears after finishing the riddle with a little chuckle in the air.

"Okay so maybe you guy's are'nt crazy." Alfie says as he to saw Patricia's ghost form.

"Told ya." Nina and Eddie say at the same time.

"JINX!" Nina says pointing at Eddie and laughing maniaccly.

"Okay you spent way to much time with Patricia's cousin Tyler haven't you." Eddie said while shaking his head and laughing. (**A/N: Thank's Torispeace for her idea of Patricia having a relative**)

"Yes, yes I did." Nina says.

"Supper lovelies." Trudy calls from the kitchen as the graduates run into the kitchen and take there seats at the newer table. (Trudy had bought a bigger table after Victor quit, so she could fit all the Graduates and the new borders of the house)

**Eddie: What's going to happen now? Will we be able to save Yacker? And what Warehouse is she talking about? To find out keep reading 'What I wanted to have happen in the Touchstone of Ra' Patricia was right that is a mouthfull.**


End file.
